The Dark Side Of The Moon
by LittleMonster2012
Summary: A thousand years of pain, a thousand years of loneliness, and a thousand years of being torcher all boils into fuel for a man revenge. They thought he would never escape; never see the light of day again. But what they fail to take into account was the will of a pure royal who has nothing to lose. Please read and review, Thank you .


A quick Summary to get you hooked:

A thousand years of pain, a thousand years of loneliness, and a thousand years of being torcher all boils into fuel for a man revenge. They thought he would never escape; never see the light of day again. But what they fail to take into account was the will of a pure royal who has nothing to lose. It was their greatest capture; the great Cereberus was their number one enemy as he was the only heir to the lycan crown and the deadliest to the vampire race. Ledge use to say he could kill with a single thought. But then that was only a ledge right?

Note: This started out as a role play, but my best friend told me to fix it up and turn it into story. So I did. Credit go to Oscar Almengor, And Kesley Cole for the ground plot.

Note: This my first time putting my work up for everyone to see so Reviews would be nice. No matter how harsh or nice I want to hear them all. So I guess theirs one thing let to do. On With the first chapter.

Chapter One: _The Start of Revenge_

It has been well over do, years of endless pain. Days of pure suffering and Hours of thoughts of nothing but hatred. All accumulated itself till today, today would be his release from the hell hole they had put him in. Tonight the moon will be full and in the right position giving all the lycan strength. He would final regained power...when the full moon raised he would paint it blood red. None would escape his rage. He was the last of his clan and he would surely make them all pay, But not only with blood, but with their last chance of survival. He would steal their last female vampire and hold her life in his hands and dominate the whole race.

The sun was now setting behind the horizon as the moon slowly crept up into the darkness casting its rays of power upon the land. Sitting deep within the bowls of hell was a man who hung from chains. The pure silver chains had burn his skin, blistering both his wrist and both of his ankles. He looked pitiful and broken wearing nothing but his ripped shaggy pants; dried blood along with dirt cover him from head to toe and his hair was to his shoulder tangle into a rats nest. But ones the moon was high in the sky a twisted grin appeared on his dirty face. His eyes snapped open, as they were completely black. The moons power started filling every inch of his body healing the wounds that his captures mercifully in flicked on him. With the moons power and the power of the corrupting flames blood would surely fall from the sky as his vengeance would be exacted. The chains that held him off his feet started melting away as black flames engulfed them. When the metal was too weak to hold him up he fell to his hands and knees. His hands open up as he touched the stone floor "Free" he said in a deep husky voice that was almost animal like.

When his torchers arrived to deliver his next dose they froze with horror written on their face. Slayer was standing in front of them, His eyes had changed once again as they were now a magnetic yellow and his iris shaped in that if a beast. He looked like a true lycan king, Powerful and deadly. Before the two vampires could turn and run away they were engulfed in Slayers dark flames. Their yells filling the entire bottom floor in which most of the vampire resided. Soon the alarms would go off sounding the escape of Cerberus the Black Flame beast. As he was escaping many vampires would try blocking his path. But with one thing on his mind he either cut them down or charred them to nothing by his merciless flames. He ran up five flights of stairs and down the main hallway. The door that would lead to his freedom was right in front of him. His chest grew tight as for the first time in over a thousand years excitement filled him "Your queen is mine!" he licked his lips as he bashed through the door opening it to the streets of London. The moment the moons light touched him he threw his head back and howled his freedom.


End file.
